


Super Serious

by CynicalGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Smut, Theres some fluff at the end, magic stuff, you know the kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like Sans could be serious or anything. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Serious

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad with how long it took to finish this commission but here we are!!!

Sans looked you up and down, watching as you carefully cut a sandwich in half for him to eat. You were shaking your head, chuckling.

“So you don’t believe me?” He prompted, leaning back in his chair so far that you thought he may fall over. You simply shrugged, with the plate in your hand.

“I just can’t imagine you being… serious, you know?”

“I can be very serious.” His voice was suddenly lowered, eyeing you intensely. That still wasn’t enough convincing, however. After all, anyone could be intense for only a moment. You kept expecting to break character at any moment, but instead, he watched you, eyes unblinking, and grin wide as ever.

“Prove it.” Those were your last words before everything began to move too quickly to register. Sans was practically all over you in just a beat, and you found yourself at his mercy, taken aback by the sudden force. Not to say that he was rough, simply firm in his handling of you. Usually he was lazier, let you do the work, but this time, everything was different and it made your head spin in the best way possible.

The two of you were in Sans’ room, the lights turned off, leaving everything nearly pitch black, except for the faint blue glow coming from Sans himself. At some point, he had removed his jacket and was then gripping the bottom of your shirt to lift it over your head. You accepted the motion, watching as your shirt was tossed aside. There was a pause, where Sans simply stared at you expectantly. Perhaps he was debating whether or not to rub it in your face. Either way, he kept going, taking off your pants and leaving you, sat on the floor and against his wall in only your underwear.

Another staring contest took place, except it was just Sans staring at your body as if it was going to go somewhere.

“What..?” You whispered in slight embarrassment. Sans began to grin with his eyes trained on your face.

“Just thinking about boning you.” He winked and you groaned.

“I thought you were taking this serious.” You half-heartedly complained.

“I’m very serious about boning.” His eye flickered blue again and suddenly you were being lifted higher, until your toes could barely touch the carpet below them. Your wrists were being held to the wall with rings of blue light. “You already have a skeleton inside you… it’s some stiff competition.” He couldn’t let up from the puns even if he tried.

Instinctively, you squirmed against the binding, until Sans began to tug at your underwear. He snapped the elastic of the band against your skin and you squeaked at the feeling. Blue rings of magic bound your ankles to the wall then, too. There wasn’t much for wiggle room.

“How much do you care about these?” He questioned you.

“I, uh… not much?” You weren’t quite understanding what he meant until he ripped the underwear right off of you, leaving you completely exposed.

All the while, Sans’ left eye shined blue and he grinned as you struggled to adjust to the first time experience. It was all a rush of overwhelming new sensations and it had only just begun.

Sans poked at your entrance with his finger, gauging your response. You let out a low whimper, squirming again, despite the limited movement you had to work with. His hands then went to your chest, rubbing small circles into the skin, until he chose to flick a nipple. You couldn’t help but squeak again, entire body flinching. The skeleton repeated the action, both hands getting to work. You whined and arched your back, your body only closer to him. The way he continued to grin drove you insane, but you still needed so much more from him.

“You’re something else to look at, ya know that?” He was praising you, kneading at your chest. His bones were cold and only managing to turn you on even more. “The way ya keep moving into my touch…” He demonstrated by lifting his hands an inch off of you, to which you arched forward.

“Sans…” You were whimpering again, desperate for his touch.

“I can see you’re getting impatient…” Suddenly, you were being lifted off the wall by his magic. “Funny. I am too.” You were forced to the bed, wrists still bound above your head.

“Please…” You whispered, voice raspy.

“Hm? What’s that?” Now he was teasing you. He hopped onto the bed, the springs creaking and the entire things bouncing slightly.

“Touch me… let me touch you… please.” Sans looked at you thoughtfully, weighing his decisions out in his mind. Within the blink of an eye, Sans removed his shirt, revealing his bare, skeleton body, complete with ribs and a spine you could see since he had nothing else to him. Still, he kept his shorts on, to your silent disappointment.

“Well alright.” Your wrists were suddenly free and you took quick advantage of the opportunity, hands immediately reaching for his ribs and pulling him down onto yourself using them. Sans let out a guttural moan, low and rumbly. You trailed your fingers along each ridge and dip in the bones, watching Sans’ face as he felt all of your touch. “Now, now---” He groaned. “Who’s top here?” The blue magic made a return, forcing your hands down by your side. You couldn’t help but whine.

“Cheater.”

“Yeah, yeah, and I eat pumpkins, too.” Sans sat up, keeping your legs pinned as well without the use of his magic. “But don’t worry… I’ll give you a good time.” Utilizing his magic, yet again, Sans conjured a dick for himself, one that glowed the same as his eye. Where had his shorts gone? Still, Sans managed to take his sweet time, inching off your legs and using the blue rings to hold them back, leaving you entirely exposed and open.

“Sanssss.” You whimpered his name, bucking up into the air.

“You’re very cute… but when I’m done fucking you senseless, you’ll be screaming my name.” Your breathing quickened in response, body temperature rising. He had become intense and serious without even breaking a sweat. Looked like you had been wrong in your previous discussion. Oh jeez, he had never finished his sandwich you spent time to make him.

Your thought process was immediately halted when Sans’ finger was inside you, twisting so that you felt every notch to is bones. Your hips rose up on their own, Sans simply thrusting deeper inside you. As always, he was careful not to hurt you, but you were impatient at that point, forcing yourself down onto him.

“More!” You pleaded with a half-moan. Sans pulled his finger out, eyeing you again.

“Why so demanding, hm? Am I not giving you enough?” You weren’t sure if you were supposed to be honest or not with him. Instead, you bit at your lower lip and attempted to his your face in your shoulder. As with everything else Sans hadn’t wanted to move, he used the blue rings to bring your face back to where he could see it. “I guess I really should give it to you then, huh?” Perhaps all of his questions were rhetorical.

Three fingers entered you at once, stretching you instantly. You moaned out loud, throwing your head back and slightly choking yourself on the ring of magic. Inside you, you could feel every bump and texture of each of the fingers, the way your body made you tighten around them. Sans was breathing heavy, just like you, watching as your face contorted in expressions of pleasure.

“You’re really enjoying this, huh?” Suddenly he removed them all at once and left you empty. Of course, you complained and tried to break free of the magical bonds. “Then you’ll love what comes next.” All too sudden, and yet not soon enough, Sans’ was inside of you in one thrust. He let out his own moan as he completely entered, hands gripping your hips a little harder than usual. Maybe he was really getting off to all this dominance? By the look on his face and the way he began to pound into you, you were going with yes.

You cursed under your breath, but again, as you tipped your head back, your throat was pressed down by the blue ring, causing all of your words to come out breathy and dripping with as much need as you felt. Sans’ fingers dug into the skin of your hips as he continued and you knew there were going to be marks left if he kept it up.

“Mm! I think you’re--- enjoying this, too.” You took the chance to tease the skeleton, struggling to get out a sentence. Sans snickered, the sound somehow strongly erotic.

“What can I say, I have the--- biggest boner for you.” Another wink, but strangely enough, the mood hadn’t been ruined. There was no denying he was really giving it to you, your skin around the area growing more sensitive and red as he smacked repeatedly against it. There was no way you were walking straight tomorrow. Sans’ movements were becoming erratic and you knew he was getting close.

The magic let up for a moment, his control slipping away, and you took the chance to sit up and straddle his hips. Sans looked disappointed for only a split second until you were bouncing up and down on his lap. He was more than happy from that point on, focusing more on thrusting up inside of you.

“Fuck…” He breathed out, his words hot against your skin as he nuzzled into the crook of your neck. With one final thrust, he gripped your hips and forcefully held you down as he came. You, too reached climax and shuddered as you cried out his name. There was a long moment where you two simply stayed like that, panting against the other, holding on tightly. Eventually, Sans was the one to move, gently pulling out and laying you down on his bed.

“That was nice.” You mumbled into the sheets. Sans chuckled lightly at you, getting off the bed to retrieve the clothing that had been tossed off in a number of directions.

“Still think I can’t be serious?” He asked as he handed you your shirt. You took the clothing and put it back on, flopping over onto your side again. You pretended to think extensively about it, even going as far as to place a single finger on your chin. Sans rolled his eyes.

“Hm, nope! You still made puns.” You pointed out with a smirk.

“Puns are serious business.” Was Sans’ response as he put his shorts and shirt back on and joined you on the bed. The springs creaked again with the added weight.

“Yeah, yeah.” You shoved your face against him, your right hand finding his left and gripping it. “Fine. Then you were good at serious. Can we nap now?” You had been completely wiped out, eyes already fluttering shut and body ready for some kind of rest. Now it was Sans’ turn to mockingly pretend to think about it.

“Well now that ya mention it… I suppose I could go for a quick snooze.” He tugged you even closer, your left hand, lazily running its fingers along his rib cage. Sans hummed contently, eyes slipping closed. Everything grew quiet, only the sound of yours and Sans’ breathing filled the room, as well as the clock shoved away in some corner. Everything was out of focus then, you were slowly falling asleep, letting go of consciousness. That was, until you suddenly remembered something.

“Uh, Sans?” You spoke up. The Skeleton opened his right eye and looked at you.

“Hm?” You weren’t exactly sure how to bring it up, but you drew together your thoughts and mustered up some courage.

“This is probably a stupid question, not even worth asking, really, but, uh…”

“Yeah?”

“Okay. Did we remember to check that Papyrus was out of the house?” Sans simply sighed at your words and got up.

“Be right back.”


End file.
